


Twenty Seconds or Twenty Years

by MonsterXI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Lack of Communication, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterXI/pseuds/MonsterXI
Summary: [Me]: I'm going back this Sunday, Tooru-san[Oikawa-san]: Okay





	Twenty Seconds or Twenty Years

It has been happening in awhile now, he came to their usual meeting spot a little too late intentionally, afraid of being too eager. He knew Kageyama was already there, sitting on the shipshape bed with his ocean blue eyes staring at the pitch black TV in front of him.

Kageyama didn't have to see who was coming, he knows by the faint sound of footsteps burning on the back of his mind. He stood up from the bed to the older male who was walking to him. It has always been like this, Oikawa came a little too late to his dismay, but that little time actually helped him think clearly. They didn't talk much, mostly of their time together was filled with rough trails of fingertips on each other's skin and mouthful whispers that they are afraid to speak.

The raven haired male didn't waste any time, as soon as his body is an arm reach he pulled the sleeve of his coat a little too rough for his liking. He would stood there unfazed at first with the warm lips of the others on his but couldn't help but to return it as much as the other male gave him. Neither there was soft touches nor kisses, just an undeniable affinity that pulled both individuals together.

There are walls, he thought. Walls that just couldn't be broken just by simple fond words. Perhaps those words were the reason the walls between them were so hard to break down. They were afraid to be bare in front of each another and maybe that is the cause of their reluctant feeling of ruining something that hadn't been there at first. But when those ocean blue eyes stared at him and those beautiful pleads eager to be pleased, he couldn't help but to frail. Silent yet deafening by the other's even breathing; as if a secret was not yet to be spoken, softly and quietly he whispered a little secret to his sleeping lover.

The bed was crumpled and cold when he woke up. The traces from last night was no left to be seen except the blemish marks on his skin. He hugged his knees together along with the creased white sheet, resting his head over it. He could see the sun peeking from those high buildings outside. He knows this has to stop. He was a fool, yet he always comes back for those brown eyes, only to be averted over somewhere else again. He needs to wake up from this vacant fantasy. Because no one will love him, even his worst nightmare.

Falling for Kageyama Tobio was hard even after knowing the consequences. The younger male is so hard to read and yet he manages to bring the best yet the worst of him. And that's what afraid him the most, the fact that they both hold each another's weakness and strength. It was strange, he never felt this vulnerable.

His phone didn't ring again that week, even if it rings, it was not the massage he was expecting would come. Maybe he got his hopes too high again, thinking that he could make the older male falls for him, make him stay. Oh, how wrong he is.

“Kageyama? Are you okay?” The familiar voice he had known for years waking him from his tangled mind.

“I’m fine, Dumbass. Nice place, never knew you could brew coffees,” He replied, watching his friend took a seat in front of him while he was sipping the warm coffee that the ginger haired male made.

“Hey! I know you like it though... Don’t be shy Yamayama-kun, I know you like our café,” The older of the two replied while giving a smug face that younger male dying to punch out of his face.

“I like it because of Yachi, her cakes are amazing,” He said simply while taking another sip of the bitter liquid.

“I know, she is amazing...” The other replied clearly excited while his gaze constantly changing; softer than before, looking at the direction behind him, looking at Yachi.

“When are you going to propose to her?” He asked out of the blue, making the other male caught off guard a little, but quickly composed himself.

“I-I well... I have already chosen a ring, but I don't know the right time and the right place to do it, you know? I want it to be perfect,” The ginger haired male replied shyly while brushing the unruly tips of his hair.

“Dumbass. Yachi is going to be happy even if you propose to her in a jungle full of wild animals,” He replied matter of fact, because he knows Yachi downright loves the middle blocker, despite the idiocy and the amount of patience needed in dealing with the ginger haired male.

There is no reply for his comeback this time. The only thing he received was a bright smile of his friend, knowing how absurd true it was and how lucky he is to have her.

Hinata and Yachi's relationship is what you called a life time opportunity. It was sort of magical for him to watch how they found each other and complete the holes of emptiness in them.

It's different yet it scares him in some ways.  
“When are you going to be back?” The other male asked him while taking a sip of his own tea.

“I don't know I think I'm going to stay a bit longer. It has been so long since I'm back here in Miyagi,” He replied slowly after thinking for a bit after all he needed a little break.

“That’s great then, it's been a long time.”

“Kageyama-kun, how about having a dinner with us? We have to talk more about your life in Tokyo,” The blonde haired girl interrupted them while walking towards their table.

“Ah, you don't have to if you don't want it,” The girl quickly added while unconsciously rubbing her hands together.

“I’ll come.” He replied, giving a little smile to Yachi before taking another sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

“Hey, about we make a little get together? I think Tsukishima and Yamaguchi also will be going back a couple days from now,”

“Yes, I remember! They will come back to Miyagi two days from now if I'm not wrong.”

“Great!”

* * *

He was never a social person even with his friends. He's usually the listener type. Well, at least listening to some of it. But right now, he just can't seem to focus on their conversation. Not because of the noisiness of chattering around the restaurant, it was like something on his mind but at the same time he didn't think of anything.

“Kageyama-kun, are you alright?” Yachi aasked stopping the conversation among the table at once.

“I'm fine, just a little tired.” He lied while trying his best to give them a reassurance.

He saw Yachi looked at him straight into his eyes; trying to find something out of him. Then, she looked at her watch; looking at the time.

“It’s already 9 PM. I think it's best to meet up again tomorrow. You two must be tired from the trip to come here.” Yachi said while looking both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who gave them little nods.

They paid for their meals and walked out of the local restaurant. Hinata, Yachi, and Yamaguchi said their good-byes first as their houses are in the same direction. He gave Tsukishima a side glance as they started to walk through the night.

“What happened between you and Oikawa-san?” The other male asked; barely audible despite the calm neighbourhood around them.

They both stopped dead on their tracks. The blond male put both of his hands inside his pockets while looking away; trying to find something on the bushes near them.

“What happened, Tsukishima?”

“Kuroo-san... He told me that something happened and I should talk to you.”

“Nothing happened.” He replied and there's a long silence between them yet neither of them moved from their spots.

“Kageyama,” The taller of the two called; hesitatingly. He replied with a small hum; waiting.

“We know each another for almost ten years now. I don't consider you as friend but I know we have something close to it,” The other male said; stopping a second to give himself a sigh.

“You know Oikawa-san more than ten years. We know there's something going on. Kuroo-san said that being the older one doesn't always mean you're always right.”

The blond male took a step and continued walking; leaving him behind. He also started to walk again. He lost Tsukishima a few minutes before he turned to the road to his house.

He slumped himself onto his bed. Maybe he should've put off his coat and socks first or maybe later. He opened his phone; light immediately illuminating his face. Still no message from Oikawa-san.

“What was I expecting?” He sighed and locked his phone again; shutting down the only light source in the room.

“...not always right, huh?” He mumbled while rolling into the side of the bed and loosely hugging his bolster; thinking.

_“Why is it so hard for us, Tooru-san?”_

“Tooru...-san.” He tried calling the given name of the brunette; feeling a little dumb that the person is not in the room.

He reached the other side of the bed; turning on the lights and grab the phone again. He unlocked the screen and opened the messaging app and typed for a minute; hesitating. He let out a long sigh and press the send button.

He stared at the message he just sent and immediately regretted it. He quickly locked his phone and went to the bathroom. He washed his face a few times with cold water to forget what he just had done. Then, he changed his clothing to a more comfortable one and went to bed again.

He's afraid to check his phone for the answer of his message. Despite that, he checked from the lock screen and there's no answer yet. He sighed in relief and decided to go to sleep.

_Ding!_

He quickly looked towards the small table beside his bed. He reached for the phone and opened it.

  
_[Me]: I'm going back this Sunday, Tooru-san_

_[Oikawa-san]: Okay_

He saw another message being written by Oikawa with a few times of break that indicates that he stopped typing.

[_Oikawa-san]: What time?_

_[Oikawa-san]: You better bring me some milk bread, Tobio_

_[Me]: 1 PM_

_[Me]: Does that mean you're going to pick me up?_

_[Oikawa-san]: Idiot_

_[Oikawa-san]: Go back to sleep_

He was about to let out a sigh when his phone dinged; indicating a new message.

_[Oikawa-san]: Message me when you arrive_

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since the last time I wrote anything. I've been busy with life and this fic has been a draft for about one year or so in my phone. I finally finished it last month and I'm actually debating whether to post this or not. But here it is.
> 
> It's different from my other fics. In this one Oikage actually trying to work something. I'm sorry if my writing style change and it doesn't suit your taste. But I still hope you will enjoy it :)


End file.
